Radiation detectors can be used in a variety of different ways. For example, a truck's cargo can be inspected accurately and non-invasively by situating the truck's trailer between a radiation source and a radiation detector. In this manner, an inspection of the trailer's contents can be performed relatively quickly and conveniently because it is not necessary to unload the cargo in order to perform the inspection. Nevertheless, inspection speeds are still somewhat limited by the capabilities of contemporary radiation detectors. In other words, there is a continuing need to improve the efficiency at which accurate inspections can be conducted, so that those inspections can be performed quickly without affecting accuracy.